Light-gauge metal studs may be used to frame walls for commercial construction, particularly when framing interior, non-load bearing walls. When metal studs are used, generally U-shaped tracks are installed at the top and bottom of a wall attached respectively to upper and lower substrates, and C-shaped, vertically oriented studs are fit within the tracks at regular intervals. Fasteners such as self-tapping sheet metal screws are typically used to connect the metal studs to the tracks. Such screws require the use of a manual or powered screwdriver, and take longer to install when compared to other types of fasteners, such as nails or brads. Additionally, screws are typically carried in a small pouch worn at a user's belt. The user removes screws from the pouch one at a time as needed, further slowing down the installation process. In some cases, it may also be necessary to clamp the stud to the track to prevent the stud from bending or warping. This clamping still further slows the installation and framing process.
On the other hand, fasteners such as nails and brads are generally faster to install than screws, and can be loaded into magazines, which speeds the required installation time. However, nails and brads typically cannot securely fasten multiple pieces of sheet metal to one another. Also, the force used to drive nails and brads into the sheet metal tends to push the stud away from the track, forming an undesirable gap between the track and the stud.
Thus, there is a need for an improved fastener that addresses the drawbacks identified above.